Don't look behind you
by JS16
Summary: It starts out as a normal high school party. That is until a pyscho murderer escapes from prison and starts killing off students. I hope the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Friday afternoon at Neptune high school. Veronica was in biology class next to her lab partner and new friend, Logan Echolls.

She was eager for school to end for two reasons. First, spring break would start as soon as the bell rang.

Second, there was a huge party hosted by Dick Casablancas and Veronica was going with her best friend, Cindy. Veronica, like most people, called her Mac for short.

The teacher was talking about how to study livng creatures but Veronica wasn't paying any attention. She was watching Logan. Though she never really told him, and never planned to, Veronica had a crush on him.

She watched as he scribbled in his notebook or cheweed on his ink pen. But he never seemed to be listening to the teacher. Veronica looked away from him and tried to focus. That was hard to do on the day before spring break.

Finalt the bell rang and Veronica stood up, collecting her books and waiting for Logan. Some kids thought it was strange for a rich kid like him to hang out with sombody like Veronica. She was just glad he did.

"Hey, are you going to the party tonight?" she asked Logan as they left the classroom. "Of course. How about you?" Logan replied. "Yeah, my dad is going away for the weekend, which leaves me with nothing to do."

"Oh right, all night party!" Logan joked, giving her a high five. Veronica laughed "See ya Logan." she said, going to her final class for the day, litteracy. She took her usual seat in the back of the room and moments later was joined by her other best friend, Wallace.

"Hey Wallace." se greeted him as he sat next to her. "Hey." he answered. "I am so excited for spring break." she added as more kids filed into class around the two of them. "Yeah same here," Wallace said "You got a date for tonight?"

"Nope, i'm going alone...as far as I know" she answered, the bell rang. "Well same here, how about you and Logan go?" he asked. Veronica shot him a nervous look. "We're just friends."

"Riiight." Wallace joked while their teacher made his way to the front of the room and began talking. Instead of teaching them anything he put on some film about famous poets. Veronica daydreamed throughout most of it.

She thought about Logan. Sure she liked him, alot. Maybe he was one of the richer kids at Neptune high but he didn't treat her like the others. He was nicer, more protective and a sweet guy.

She loved everything about him. His smile, his voice, the immature way he could act. But most importantly she loved him the way he was. He never knew it and probably didn't feel the same way, but Veronica didn't care.

She was surprised when the final bell rang, signaling the days ending. Together Veronica and Wallace left class together. "So i'll see you at the party tonight." Wallace said, stopping at his locker. "Yeah, see you Wallace." she said.

"Later." Wallace replied. Veronica walked down the hallway, then stopped in front of her own locker. She entered the combination and opened it. After putting a few books away she grabbed her bag and put the strap over her shoulder, then shut the locker, turning the lock a few times.

Dick and Cassidy Casablancas were standing at the end of the hallway when Veronica got there. If they hadn't stopped her she wouldn't have given them a second glance. "Hey Mars, what's up? Anyway you're coming tonight, right?" Dick asked.

Veronica stopped and turned around "Yep." she said dully. "Cool, cool, see you tonight then." Dick said as he and his younger brother walked away. Veronica shook her head and went outside to a yellow jeep where Logan and Veronica's ex boyfriend, Duncan waited.

Logan was standing outside of the car leaning against it while Duncan was in the backseat talking to him. When she arrived at the car Logan greeted her with a friendly smile. "There you are, we were just wondering when you'd be getting here, right Duncan?"

"Oh yeah, you know it." Duncan said sarcasticly as Veronica and Logan got into the car. They drve home listening to the radio and talking about plans for spring break. Once the car pulled up in front of Veronica's house, she thanked Logan for the ride and got out.

Once inside she noticed the odd silence and assumed Keith had already left for his flight. He was going to Illinois or somthing. As she suspected Veronica found a note in the kitchen written by him.

_Dear Veronica,_

_I had to leave a little earlier than I planned. I'll be back Saturday evening. Stay out of trouble and if you need anything, there's some money on the counter._

_Love Dad._

Veronica read over the note and then sat it down where she had found it. She always hated it when her father went away on business, even if it was only for a few days.

Veronica set her bookbag aside and went to the fridge, taking out a water.

She took a drink and glanced at the clock, it was 3:47 p.m. The part started at 8:00 p.m

_8:06 p.m_

Veronica was in her living room patiently waiting for Logan to arrive and pick her up. As usual he just had to be late. She was hesitant about bringing her bag along with her and even more hesistant about bringing her taser, but she knew what kind of people attended Neptune high.

So she had her bag with the taser inside. Finaly a little past 8:10 the car pulled up and Logan got out. He walked up the sidewalk and knocked twice. Veronica heard him knock and stood up, walking to the door and openeing it.

She smiled at Logan "Hey." she greeted him. "Hey Veronica." Logan said, smiling back "You ready?" Veronica nodded and adjusted her shoulder strap "Yeah."

Logan and her went to the car and drove out to the field where the bonfire would be held. It was already getting dark but the field, and the woods behind it, made it creepier.

The field was huge and already lots of kids were scattered throughout it.

There was a large amount of lumber piled up next tot he fire, which a few boys were having trouble keeping lit. But the woods were what really freaked Veronica out. They were close to the field and they towered along the edge of the grass, making it seem even darker than it was.

Logan stopped the engine and looked at her "You okay?" he asked. Veronica looked away and nodded "Yeah, let's go." she insisted, leaving her bag in the car but Logan locked the doors so it wouldn't be stolen by some kids. Then, together they walked to the field.

Some people were talking and joking around while others were busy cooking smores or hotdogs over the now lit fire. Of course some kids, like Dick, were drinking beer.

He and some other 09ers were hanging around the fire drinking beer from coolers. Veronica glanced at Logan and laughed a little. Then she spotted Duncan hanging around by the edge of the woods by himself. Nobody else seemed to notice him, or care.

"Well this is a nice start." she joked. Just then her friend Mac and Cassidy, Macs boyfriend, walked across the field and greeted Veronica and Logan. "Hey Beaver." Logan said. Cassidy rolled his eyes.

Veronica could see the Mac and Cassidy were holding hands. She forced herself not to smile.

"Hy Mac, and Cassidy." she said. Mac said hello and Cassidy mumbled a hi. "Hey have you guys seen Wallace around?" Veroinca asked, scanning the high schoolers. Many of them she knew from school but some she didn't know.

"Haven't seen him, sorry." Mac said. "No problem." Veroinca answered. They found a seat near the fire and the four of them sat talking, Cassidy saying quiet for most of the conversation.

Everything seemed fine until three kids. A senior named Caleb, another boy named Mitchel, and Troy came running out of the woods shouting for help. Some kids stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Help there's a psycho out there, he's got Dick!" Caleb yelled, looking behind him.

Veronica wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. But Dick was no longer anywhere to be seen. "That guy killed Dick!" Mitchel added as they ran.

Then a dark figure stepped out of the woods. He wore a black sweat shirt and was holding a large butcher knife. A white hockey mask covered his face which was covered in blood. Some kids started to scream and panic. Others just watched.

The killer looked at them. Veronica, without really knowing it, grabbed hold of Logan's arm. What the hell was happening?

Without a word the masked murderer walked into the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

The killer raised his knife up. It glisened in the moonlight. Then he reached up and pulled his mask off.

It was just Dick Casablancas.

Some kids relized it was a prank and laughed while other just looked around, kind of shocked. Veronica and Logan exchanged glances. Then she let go of his arm, to her dissapointment.

Troy, Caleb, and Mitchel were also laughing. they're prank had gone very well. "What was that about?" one boy asked. Dick shrugged "Nothing...just funny as hell."

After about ten more minutes of joking around a large group of kids, including Veronica and Logan gathered around the campfire while other kids told scary stories. "I've got one." Dick said. "About eight years ago there was a cabin built somewhere right around here, in the woods. A family lived there."

He paused "A mother, father, and two kids, a boy and a girl. The father was a blacksmith while the mother stayed at home. One night the father was fired from work for being drunk, so he killed his boss, then went home and shot his wife before setting the house on fire. The man then killed himself inside the house."

Veronica, for some reason, had a hard time believing Dick's story. "Now," he continued, "they say if you go to the house you can see the ghost of the father. You guys know what else?..." Dick then paued for suspense. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"He's gonna get you!" he shouted, grabbing hold if Gia's arm. She screamed and some kids laughed. Logan gently grabbed Veronica's arm. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." he said. "Yeah." she agreed, saying bye to Mac and Cassidy before following Logan away from the group.

The two of them walked along the edge of the forest. "Can you believe Dick?" Veronica asked. Logan just laughed "No..not at all."

"Yeah he's...well he's just weird." Veronica replied, Logan nodded. Once thy were a good distance away from the others Logan stopped walking and looked at her. Veronica suddenly felt sort of nervous. "So i'm glad you came with me tonight." he said.

She smiled "Well i'm glad _you _came with me." Logan smiled slightly and leaned closer. But the two seperated at the sound of a tree branch snapping. Veronica turned just in time to see, or think she saw, somthing move away.

"What was that?" she asked. "I don't know...maybe an animal?" Logan suggested. "Logan...that was too big to be an animal." she answered, keeping her eyes trained on the woods, as if somthing would jump out at them any moment.

"Well half of Neptune high is here...it could be anybody." he added. Duh, Veronica thought, why didn't I think of that? "You're right." she said, nodding. "Yeah." Logan answred. She really hoped he'd try and kiss her again. He didn't.

"Let's go seomwhere safer." Logan said. Veronica agreed and followed him away from the woods.

_9:21 p.m_

The party was actually turning out to be fun. Veronica met up wth Wallace and the two began talking for a while. Then he said somthing about seeing another girl and wondered off. So Vernica was sitting alone until Logan saw here and walked over, almost looking shy.

"Hey, bored?" he asked. Veronica looked back at him "Yes, very." she admitted, watching other kids throw around a football. "Well so am I." Logan said, taking a seat next to her.

"So this really isn't as good as we expected, huh?" she asked, staring at Logan. "Nope...they never are." Logan responded. "So let's go do somthing." she suggested after a moment. Logan glanced up "Like?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she said, then saw an empty beer bottle. "How about truth or dare?" she asked. "Yeah, that sounds fun." he said, walking over to the bottle and picking it up. Ten minutes later Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Troy, and Caleb were playing. Gia and Duncan joined in after seeing the game.

Wallace spun first and the bottle landed on Gia. "Oky, truth or dare?" he asked. Gia thought about it for a moment "Aw come on, just pick." Duncan said. "Fine...um, truth." Gia said quickly.

"Okay, is it true that you had a crush on Casey Grant during freshman year?" Wallace asked. Gian smiled slightly before answering "Yeah..quiet a bit actually." she admitted. "Aw come on!" Duncan said and Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay. My turn." Caleb said, spinnig the bottle. It landed on Logan.

"Ha, okay dude, truth or dare?" Caleb asked. "Dare." Logan answered almost immediatly. "Okay, I dare you to kiss the hottest girl at this party." Caleb explained. "I can pick?" Logan asked. Leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms, Caleb nodded "Yeah, sure."

"Okay..." Logan was hesitant. Then he turned to Veronia and kissed her. The kiss lasted only a moment, but for her it seemed like an eternity. Veronica, surprisingly, didn't object, only kissed Logan back.

The others laughed. Logan stopped kissing Veronica and smiled. She, still not belieing how lucky she was, smiled back "Oh my God!" Wallace said, laughing. "Ookaaay then." Gia said, taking the bottle and spinning it. The bottle landed on Wallace. "Dare." he said right away.

"Okay, Wallace, I dare you to go into the woods and don't come out until I say you can." she instructed. Wallace glanced back into the woods. Veronica also took another look at them.

Most of the trees were dead and looked as if they'd fall over if the wind blew too had. The brush was so thick you could hardly see around it. In other words, it was the ideal spot for a horror film.

"You serious?" he asked, looking back at Gia. "Yeah, it's not scary. What could happen?" she asked. So Wallace stood up and walked away from the group. He stopped a the edge of the woods and then went inside. He quickly walked behind some trees, dissapearing from view.

Veronica held her breath and waited. And waited. The group watched the woods for a while until suddenly Wallace ran out and didn't stop until he reached them again. "Whoah, dude what's up?" Logan asked.

"there is sombody..they're..in the woods." Wallace managed to say between breaths. "Some kids from this party." Logan suggested again. "No way, this guy was too tall...to different" Wallace told them. Logan stood up as well and Gia gave him a confused look "You're joking right?" she asked him.

"No, seriously." Wallace said. For some reason, Veronica believed him. Caleb snorted "Sure dude." he said, taking drink of beer. "Well then if you don't believe me, then go see for yourself." Wallace insisted. Caleb shrugged and finished his beer. "Sure." he said, throwing the empty can aside and standing up.

"No, don't." Gia spoke up suddenly. They all looked at her "Aw..tell me you're not afraid to." Caleb said. "Um...yeah, I guess so." Gia admitted, looking over her shoulder. "There's nothing to be afraid of." he pointed out, walking off towards the woods.

"Caleb, just forget about it, dude." Troy shouted after his friend. "I'll be right back." Caleb shouted back. Veronica shook her head and turned around to see Mac standing around alone. She walked towards her. "Hey, where's Cassidy?" she asked.

"Oh he's over there talking to Dick about...drinking..I think." Mac explained "What's Caleb doing?" she asked. "Trying to disprove Wallace." Veronica replied. The two watched as Caleb went into the woods with no hesitation. For a moment everything seemed okay.

After about ten minutes though, Veronica began to worry. "Where is he?" Gia asked, joining the two girls as they sat at a picnic table. "He'll be back." Veronica said. "That or this is another one of Dick's stupid jokes." Logan added, stepping behind Veronica.

"That's probably all this is." Veronica assured Gia, who seemed slightly afraid. Gia nodded, then after about five more minutes Veronica gave up. "That's it, he needs to stop playing around." she said, walking to the woods. Mac and Logan followed. "What are you doing?" Mac asked her friend.

"Looking for Caleb." Veronica replied. "Want us to come with you?" Logan asked. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." Veronica said. They got to the woods and went inside. It was darker than she imagined, and creepier. Much creepier.

It reminded her of a horror movie or somthing. "Where'd he go?" Mac asked, following Veronica and Logan further into the thick brush. "Probably just trying to freak us out." Veronica answered, struggling to see through the darkness.

"Yeah." Logan agreed. Veronica felt herself becoming increasingly nervous as they went even further into the woods. She reached down and found Logan's hand, holding onto it. his hand felt reasurring.

"Okay we get it Caleb. Come on, let's get back to the party." Logan shouted, then waiting for an answer. Nothing. Not even the sound of Calebs footsteps. "Nice joke dude, now come on." he said again and once again they go no answer.

It's okay, Veronica assured herself, he's just trying to freak us out because he had nothing better to do. Still, she was afraid.

"I give up." Logan said. Almost right after he said that there was a rustling sound behind Mac. Not just the wind, somthing louder. Heavier. Veronica froze but immediatly thought it was Caleb trying to scare them. Logan turned around and walked towards the sound. It was so dark that Veronica could hardly see in front of her.

But they got into a small clearing. Trees hung over it and dead leaves along with twigs covered the ground. But the one thing that caused Veronica to scream wans't the scenery. It was Caleb.

He was laying on the ground, his throat was sliced wide open. His eyes were completely blank. The once white sweater he had on was now stained with his dark blood and the bottom of his shirt had holes in it, as if he were stabbed.

Caleb was certainly dead.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Veronica thought it was all a dream. She expected to wake up at almost any moment in her nice, safe bedroom. It wasn't a dream, which she soon found out. Caleb Thomas laid in front of her, dead. Sombody had to have killed him. Sombody was running around the woods killing people.

Sombody _had_ to be. Before she really knew what was happening Logan gripped her hand and pulled her out of the clearing. She ran after him and Mac, dodging tree branches and looking over her shoulder as she went.

Then as quickly as they found Caleb, they were out of the woods. Her heart was racing and she expected it to burst through her chest.

She was trying to catch her breath, which was like like trying to breath underwater, impossible. But she soon caught her breath and found her voice. "What-what was that? is this another joke? Logan, wat happened?" she said all in about two seconds.

Mac's eyes were wide and she looked oddly pale. Veronica almost expected her to faint or somthing like that. "I..." Logan started, but stopped and took a deep breath.

Gia and Duncan soon joined the group. "What's wrong?" Gia asked. Veronica couldn't bring herself to say Caleb was dead. She couldn't say sombody was in the woods, a killer.

It could be absolutely anybody at the party. They could be watching her right at that moment. Logan's voice started her. "Caleb...he's...well he's dead."

For a moment they stayed silent. "...What?" Duncan asked. Gia gave Logan a startled look. "You're kidding." she whispered. "No...really." Veronica said, close to tears. How could this have happened? What would have done it?

"No way." Duncan said again "You're telling me..he's dead? How?" he asked. "Dude I don't know, but I swear to God he is really dead!" Logan replied. "What's wrong?" Dick asked, joining them. "Dick, do you have your phone?" Logan asked. "Yeah...why?" Dick answered. "Logan is saying Caleb is dead." Duncan explained.

Dick laughed "What?" he asked as well. "We went into the woods looking for him and found him dead, like sombody stabbed him or somthing." Veronica explained. Mac only nodded in agreement.

"Wow..if this is your guys idea of revenge..it isn't working at all." Dick said. "Then go see for youself! If not give me the damn phone so I can call sombody. Please." Logan said suddenly.

Cassidy now joined the small group and was holding hands with Mac. Veronica glanced over to see the look on Mac's face, she looked terrified.

Cassidy whispered somthing to her and she nodded before followng him towards a bench. Dick had given up and handed Logan his phone. But by the look on his face, Veronica could tell he was getting no signal.

"Damn!" he said, snapping the phone shut and handing it back to Dick. "I've got my cell phone in the car, we can go get it." Veronica suggested, checking out the woods, seeing no movement. But she felt as if sombody was watching her. "No, I'll go out and get help." Mitchel said, who was listening to their conversation. "You guys wait here and I'll bring the police."

"But what about the killer? He's out there somewhere...I think we saw him earlier." Logan said. "Do you really think he'll come out and attack all of you? Just don't let anybody go into the woods." Mitchel explained. "Nice one Mitch, but if you haven't noticed we're drinking illegally." Dick said.

"That doesn't matter! Our phones don't work out here, this is too far out in the country. I can get the cops back here in about twenty minutes if I go now. Okay?" Mitchel said, without waiting for any further objections he stood and walked across the field where some kids still remained, then dissapeared form view.

"Well..if you're telling the truth, who killed him?" Duncan questioned. "I don't know..he was trying to show Wallce nobody was in the woods but when he didn't come back, we looked for him and found him dead." Logan said, keeping his voice down. "Damn..." Dick said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, just don't tell Gia or anybody else and defidently do not let anybody go into the woods." Logan added. "No probem," Dick said and with that he and Troy left leaving Veronica and Logan alone. Logan turned to her "You okay?" he asked. Veronica managed a small nod. "I can't believe this..." Logan whispered.

_10:19 p.m_

"He should have been back a long time ago." Wallace said, glancing past some trees for Mitchels car. Nothing. "I don't know if he's just taking forever or if that..."

Veronica broke off her sentence there and shut her eyes. She didn't know what to think. "Don't worry, i'm sure everything is fine." Logan insisted, putting his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

She gave him a short nod and leaned closer to him. Everything had been calm since Mitchel left, but he had not yet returned. That was worrying everybody. Right now they were sitting in a small circle talking. "You know what's scary," Troy began "Whoever killed Caleb could be at this party right now, watching us."

At that thought, Veronica got goosebumps and looked over her shoulder. Nobody was watching them. "Well i just can't believe sombody would kill Caleb..." Mac said quietly. "I know." Duncan agreed. Veronica suddenly got an idea. "Logan, can we go to your car really quick?" she asked, standing up.

Logan stood up as well. "Sure, why?" he asked, taking out his keys. "I brought my taser and I want to get it so if anything happens, I'll have it." she explained. Logan nodded "Good idea, we'll be right back." he said, then walked away with Veronica. "I know what Mitchel said...but this would make me feel safer, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied. They crossed the field and found the small parking area behind it. Logan lead Veronica to his car and unlocked it. She opened the door and found her bag hidden under the seat, just where she had left it. She opened the bag and found the taser, pulling it out. "Wow, you really do carry that thing everywhere, huh?" Logn asked.

Veronica laughed at his comment and nodded. Logan shut the door and locked it again, then he turned around to see Mitchel's car was still parked. "Hey Veronica," he said "Mitchel..." Logan had a horrible feeling about this. Veronica also saw his car. "Why didn't he leave?" she asked.

"I don't know." Logan responded, he walked to the dark car and knocked, since the tinted window was rolled up and he couldn't see inside. Veronica stopped next to him. "Hey Mitchel?" Logan asked, knocking once again. "You don't think he ditched us, do you?" he asked Veronica, turning towards her.

"I don't know..possibly." she said. Logan reached for the car door and pulled on it. It was unlocked, unfortunately. Mitchell was inside the car, he was also dead.

The moment Logan opened the door Mitchels body fell out. He too was soaked in blood. Hs shirt was covered in it and the seat behind him was also bloody and torn, as if there was some kind of struggle. There were holes up the front of his shirt it was clear that he had been stabbed.

He fell to the ground just feet away from Veronica and Logan. Shocked, Veronica screamed. "What the fuck?" Logan said, taking a step back form the car. "Oh my God!" she said, looking from Mitchel to the empty car, almost expecting the killer to pop up and attack.

But of course, nobody did. Logan instantly grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her away. "Come on, he could be around here." he said, running away from the lot. Veronica wasn't hesitant to follow. The two raced across the lot as quickly as they could and Logan stopped once they were back in the field.

Veronica stopped behind him "Who is it?" she asked. "I..I don't know, we've got to go. This guy's crazy." Logan said quickly.

"I know, Logan what do we do?" Veronica asked. "Don't worry, come on let's find Dick." Logan spoke as calmly as he could. "Okay," Veronica started, but as if he was reading their mind, Dick walked over to the two of them. "Hey guys." he said.

"Dick, this is important. Caleb and Mitchel are dead, sombody killded them and if you don't believe me, go look in the parking lot. But for now, we need everyone to go home before somthing happens to them." Logan explained as quickly as he could. "Wait, what about Mitchel?" Dick asked, looking from Logan to Veronica.

"We don't know who's doing it, but Dick we need to hurry before he kills someone else." Veronica said, looking around. Nobody suspicious was in sight. Veronica was starting to doubt the killer was even one of the kids at the party.

Some of them had left earlier, but the group who did remain were busy laughing and drinking soda or beer. Other than the kids who they had told, nobody even knew what was happening. That was probably a good thing too. "Okay, if you're serious then i'll kick them all out." Dick said.

Veronica and Logan followed him across the field. "I don't know what the hell is happening but it's not at all." Logan said, Veronica nodded in agreement. "Well they're ruining my party and better knock it the hell off." Dick said. "Nice one Dick." Logan replied.

They stopped by Wallace and Mac. "Hey..where's Duncan, I need to talk to him." Dick said. "Well he went into the woods, said he wanted to see what was happening." Mac said. "What?" Logan asked and at about the same time Veronica said "No!"

"He said he'd be really quick and went off somehwere, I didn't try to stop him and i'm sorry." Mac explained. "It's fine." Veronia said almost immediately. "Hey-where's Cassidy?"

"I don't know actually." Mac said, looking around for him. "We have to go look for Duncan." Logan said and Veronica nodded. "Hey i'll come with you." Wallace offered. "No you stay here with Mac." Logan told him "Thanks anyway." he added. "Come on Logan." Veronica said, worried about Duncan, he could be anywhere, maybe even hurt.

But Veronica really didn't like that idea so she stopped thinking about it and focused on following Logan towards the woods once again. They seemed scarier than ever before, maybe even darker. Once they pushed past some of the thickest brush and tree branches, Veronica felt the taser in her pocket and also felt reassurence.

"I really wish we had a flashlight." Logan said and Veronica agreed. "I know." she said, looking everywhere. She was pretty much expecting to see some sciocopath just waiting for them. "Duncan?" Logan called out and waited for an answer. no sign of him.

"Duncan, where are you?" Veronica called out and listened, getting the same response. "Where is he?" she asked, following Logan so not to get lost. "I don't know, he couldn't have gotten far..it's way too dark." Logan said.

"Well you're right about that." she agreed with him, stepping over a tree trunk that was sticking upwards.

Logan stopped walking and looked around "We found...Caleb over there..." he said, pointing in one direction "so let's not go that way." Veronica nodded "Agreed." she said, following him once more "Duncan?" he called once more, but of course Duncan did not reply, nobody did.

The only sound was the window rustling through the leaves and trees. "Mayebe he left the woods through another way and he's back at the party now." Veronica suggested. Almost tripping over a tree root.

"Well if that's what happened then this is a waste of time..." Logan mumbled, turning around to face her for the first time. She could barely make out his face through the darkness. "Yeah, but we can't be sure..." Veronica trailed off when she felt as if sombody was watching her.

She could almost feel sombodies eyes boring into the back of her head. Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself and looked behind her. Just more dead logs and trees. "What is it?" Logan asked. "It's..nothing." she told him, turning back around.

"Veronica Mars..I know that look, what's wrong?" he asked. She smiled and laughed a little. "I'm just really, really creeped out." she admitted. "Oh I know, but I'd never let some crazy person get you." Logan assured her.

She smiled at him "That's really nice, Logan." she said. "Yes, thank you. Now we need to find DUNCAN!" he shouted. Nobody answered. Veronica laughed once more and then felt the worry wash over her as well.

"Where could he have gone? These woods can't go on forever." Veronica pointed out, once more walking past some trees and looking closely, hoping to find some sign of him. There was nothing.

Just as Logan was about to say somthing, a dark figure stepped out from behind some trees

**A/N: This is chapter 3, of course. Anyway i'm having trouble deciding which actual characters off the show I should kill off. I cannot decide so i'm not sure if I even will. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica's breath caught in her throat. She was terrified until Logan spoke "Beaver?" he asked. It was in fact Cassidy. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Logan asked. Veronica found that she could breathe again.

"I was just looking for Duncan, that's all." he explained. Veronica and Logan glanced at each other. "Why?" Logan questioned. "He was missing and sombody had to find him." Cassidy replied. "No, I mean why did you want to find him?" Logan said.

"I don't know, why do you care so much?" Cassidy asked. "Um, well there is a pyscho on the loose, for a second I thought you were him." Logan said. "Cassidy, why didn't you wait with the others?" Veronica spoke up.

"I don't know, I was just trying to help. Sorry." Cassidy mumbled, kicking aside a stone and walking past Logan and Veronica. "Well that's great but you could have been killed." Logan poined out, following Cassidy.

Veronica took one final look around before quickly walking after Logan. She grabbed his hand and walked along side him. "Well if sombody wanted me dead then they probably would have done it by now." Cassidy said. "He's right..." Veronica agreed.

"You thought they were going to hurt Mac." Logan said, it was more of a statement than a question, but Cassidy nodded. "I didn't want her going so I decided to. She wanted to find Duncan...I don't know why." Cassidy explained, glancing at the two.

"That's Mac for you." Veronica said. "Well this still doesn't help us any, where the hell is Duncan?" Logan asked. He looked around to see the surroundings showed no trace of Duncan.

No trace of anybody for that matter. "What if somthing happened?" Veronica asked. "To Duncan? Like he would let it." Logan told her, gripping her hand.

Veronica felt safer whenever she was so close to Logan. She liked it much better that way as well. "Maybe we should go back to the party and get more people." Logan said. Veronica nodded, but any hope of finding Duncan alive was quicky draining from her.

"Yeah, that's fine." Cassidy said. After ten mintes of walking in circles, they found the exit due to light from the blazing bonfire. Veronica exited the woods last and took a quick glance behind her. Though nobody was there, she could have swore sombody was watching her.

The three met up with Mac and Wallace by the same bench. Veronica sat down next to Logan and Cassidy sat on the ground by Mac. "No luck?" Wallace asked. "No..we did find Beaver though." Logan said, pointing to Cassidy.

"What exacty were you doing in the woods?" Wallace asked. "I was looking for Duncan, okay?" Cassidy explained once again. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well we're just glad you're all back, we were starting to get worried." Mac informed them. "Look, if we want to find Duncan we need to go now." Logan said. "Yeah but waht if he's...what if somthing already happened?" Cassidy asked.

"What if it didn't?" Veronica replied, standing up and looking around, hoping to spot Duncan. The group of kids was thinning out, surprisingly, but no sign of him anywhere. There was sort of a icy cold feeling in Veronica's stomach. She didn't like it at all. "Well we could go for help." Wallace suggested.

"Yeah, look how that turned out last time." Logan replied. Veronica was jst about to speak when they were all cut off by shouting. The group looked to see Dick and another boy, Todd by the fire arguing. Todd Grabbed Dick by his shirt and threw him to the ground. Other kids gathered around to watch.

Logan got to his feet and jogged across the field. Dick pushed Todd away from him and got back up. Before they could really fight though, Logan pushed Todd back. "Dude, knock it the hell off!" he said. "This prick is about to get the shit beat out of him!" Dick said.

Todd had calmed down somewhat and looked from Dick to Logan. "Look, dude I don't want to fight, okay?" he said. By now Veronica and the others had joined the group of kids watching. "Then what do you call what you just did?" Logan asked. "Fuck this, i'm out of here!" Todd shouted, walking across the field without looking back.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked. Veronica half wanted to stop Todd, but she didn't. "He said some really bad things about Gia." Dick said. Veronica knew Dick liked her, that must have been why he was so defensive. "Like what, what was so bad that you almost beat him up?" Logan questioned.

"It doesn't matter, it's over lets just move on." Troy said, stepping in. "Yeah good idea." Dick agreed. And the party continued like nothing had ever happened. Veronica then looked around for Gia, only to see she too was missing. Just like Duncan. How could she have forgotten Duncan so easily?

"Where is Gia?" she asked, looking around for her. Mac also started looking for her. that's when Dick stepped in. "Earlier," he started "about maybe ten minutes ago, after Todd made her upset, she walked away. Said somthing about being alone for a while." Dick explained.

Great, now she and Duncan were both missing. "Thanks Dick." she said, then turned around and walked towards the lot by herself. Logan spotted her and jogged to catch up. "Going alone?" he asked. She turned around "Yeah, Gia left." she told him. "Oh how nice." Logan said sarcasticly.

"Well maybe I can still catch her." Veronica told him, Then added "Will you come with me?" Logan nodded and smiled at her. "Sure will." he said. Veronica laughed and then they both stopped walking and just stared at each other.

Then suddenly, Logan was kissing Veronica again. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Everything bad seemed to just dissapear and for that amount of time they kissed, Veronica was happy. But when Logan pulled away, all the worry and saddnes came back to her too quickly.

"I just want this to all be over." she said after they stopped. "It will be. Don't worry about it, now let's find Gia." he said, taking her hand. "Where do you the went?" Veronica asked, following Logan as he searched for Gia. "I don't know." he admitted.

"Well we-" Veronica was cut off when she saw somthing dark standing behind a tree by the parking lot. At first she really thought, and hoped it was her imagination. But it didn't look like a shadow, it defidently was sombody. Sombody watching them. "Logan!" she said as the figure vanished into the trees.

He turned around and looked "What?" he asked. "There was sombody..he was watching us." she told him, feeling terrified once again. "You're serious?" Logan asked, walking towards the forest. "Yes but Logan don't go in there." she said, grabbing his arm. "Veronica, this is important. It could be Gia or Duncan..or the killer."

"Exactly!" she said. Logan stopped "Hey Duncan? Gia?" he called. Nothing. Veronica waited for a moment then spoke up "Guys? Is that you, please stop playing around." she called. Still no answer. "I don't think it was them." she said, suddenly very afraid.

"I have an idea." Logan said. "What is it?" she asked, staring into the woods. "I'll go in there and wait five minutes, if it's a joke then sombody will let me know by then." Logan explained. Veronica immediatly had a horrible feeling. "No! Logan what if this is not a joke?"

"Well then...just let me do this and see." Logan said. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "Why, yes...just a little, come on Veronica. If sombody is going to attack me, they would probably have done it, even with you around. I will only take a second then I can come right back." Logan said, glancing over his shoulder into the dark, deserted woods behind him.

Veronica wanted to object, bur knew this is wht Logan was going to do, whether she wanted him to or not. "Fine," she said defeatedly "Take this." Veronica pulled out the taser and Logan simply shook his head. "No, you need it more than I do." and with that Logan walked into the woods.

I cannot believe I just let him talk me into this, she thought as he dissapeared from sight. She glanced around, feeling as if she was being watched again, but there was nobody around. Again. Veronica shook her head slightly and waited.

It seemed to take an eternity. She really kept expecting sothing horrible to happen. But everything was calm. Clearly nothing had happened to Logan and Veronica wasn't afraid. But as soon as she thought it was safe there were footsteps behind her.

A twig snapped and Veronica turned around as quickly as she could to see nothing. Nobody was standing behind her, nobody was even in sight. Slowly, she let out a deep breath and turned around to see sombody standing in front of her.

She screamed and the figure tried to grab her. Whoever it was, they were wearing all black, a black jacket and jeans. They also had a ski mask pulled down over their face and a large knife in one hand. Thee knife was smeared with dried blood.

Thinking fast, Veronica pulled out the tazer and tazed the killer. He screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Veronica turned to run but he grabbed her arm and tripped her, making her fall in the proccess.

Veronica fell hard and before he could get hold of the knife, she kicked him in the face and without hesitation, Veronica got back to her feet and grabbed her tazer, running off. She didn't know if he was chasing her, she really didn't care. All Veronica wanted was to find Logan.

She ran until her lungs felt as if they would burst. Even then, she ran some more. Finally Veronics stopped as she saw Logan. He had just stepped out of the woods Veronica grabbed his arm. "Logan, I saw him. He's back there and he tried to..I was..." Veronics stopped.

"Whoah, hey calm down." Logan said, looking past Veronica into the darkness. "Okay, what are you talking about?" he asked. "Logan, he's out there, he chased me and..we have to go." Veronica said quickly, afraid the killer would come back.

"Okay." Logan said, but just at that moment they both heard sombody scream. It was a familiar voice and Veronica immediatly reconized it as Mac. They both turned around at the same time. The scream came from the same area Veronica was just in.

A feeling of dread and terror washed over her. "Mac!" she shouted, running towards the noise. Logan ran to catch up with her "Mac?!" he called. They ran back through the darkness and eventully Veronica saw why Mac screamed. Todd was laying dead on the ground and Mac was standing across the field.

Veronica reached her best friend. "Mac, what happened?" she asked. "I don't know..I heard a gnshot and saw Todd, sombody killed him then this..guy I don't know who came out and attacked me!" she informed them. Veronica could see a small pool of blood forming around Todd's head.

That's three down, she thought. "Where'd he go?" Logan asked, stepping over Todd's body. "I don't know, Duncan chased after him." Mac said in a shaky voice. "You found Duncan, he's okay?" Veronica asked. "Yes." Mac said.

"He was...well in the woods, making out with Gia." Mac added as an afterthought. Veronica and Logan exchanged glances. "Where's Gia now?" Veronica asked. "She ran after Duncan." Mac told her, she sat down on the grass and put her face against her hands. "I can't believe this..."

Veronica sat next to her and Logan remained standing. "We have to figure out what's going on." Veronica said in response. "We will." Logan assured them both. Moments later Gia returned by herself. "Where's Duncan?" Veronica asked, standing up.

"He is trying to get a signal on his phone, told me to come back here." Gia explained to them. "Look, we can't do this. No more going off by ourselfs. And everyone needs to go home." Logan said. "Okay, fine." Veronica agreed quickly. Duncan jogged back to the small group. "I can't get a damn signal, I have no idea who that guy is."

"He dropped this." Mac said, holding up a small silver pistol. "Does it have any ammo?" Logan asked. "Yeah, I think so." Mac answered. "Okay, just keep it. We need to get back to the party." Duncan said. The five of them walked back across the lot and to the field where about fifity kids still remained.

Veronica rolled her eyes and found Dick. He was sitting with a small group of kids talking. "Dick, did you forget to do what I asked?" she said. "Oh, hold on." Dick told them, he put a cup down and joined the others. "We need to get them to go home, it's not safe here. How can you have fun while people died?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"Hey, I tried to make them go home but they didn't listen." Dick told them. "Well try harder, dude." Logan answered. "Okay, okay, whatever." Dick agreed before walking back to the table and getting up on top of it. "Okay everyone, yeah listen up. We have a...situation and it's been brought to my attention," Dick started.

Everyone was listening to what he had to say, fortunately. Veronica almost smiled at how Dick was acting. "We need to leave the party, like right now. That is all and thanks for coming." he finished. Sime kids groaned about it while others simply walked away as if it were no big deal.

They were laughing and walking as they left and pretty soon mostly everyone was gone. Instead of leaving Wallace rejoined them and Cassidy walked across the field to Mac. Just when everything seemed fine a bright red sports car pulled up.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be back." he said quietly to Veronica. Aaron Echolls gout out of the car. Logan stopped and began talking to Aaron. Though she could not hear what they were saying, Veronica could tell the two were arguing.

Aaron said somthing and Logan shook his head before walking away. Without stopping him Aaron got back itno his car and drove away. Then two kids, a boy named Devin and a girl named Sarah came over to Veronica. "Hey, have you seen Madison?" Devin asked.

Oh no, Veronica thought. "No we have not." Logan told them. "She left earlier and we haven't seen her since." Sarah explained. "Well that's just great!" Logan said, walking away from the group.

Veronica ran after him "Logan, what's wrong?" she asked. He stopped walking and turned around "What the hell isn't wrong?" he asked. "I know but-" Veronica started but suddenly an ear piercing scream cut her off. She and Logan both turned around.

"Madison..." Veronica whispered. Madison Sinclair wasn't Veronica's favorite person, but she wouldn't scream for no reason. The first thing that came to Veronica's mind was the killer. Had he found Madison? Logan started across the field and without thinking Veronica followed him.

They stopped when Madison ran out of the woods looking completely unharmed. Her face was as white as a ghost and she looked horrified. "That..that guy he's dead!" she said, looking behind her. Veronica and Logan looked at each other.

She must know about Caleb, Veronica thought. "What are you talking about?" Devin asked, joining them. "I don't..." Madison started but Logan cut her off. "You know what, we'll go check the woods out. Veronica, you wait here with Madison and Mac. Kay?"

Five minutes later all the guys were going off into the woods. It made Veronica feel better that there were five guys and one killer. Sarah went home apoun learning about Caleb's death. Nobody really knew where Gia had gone.

Now, in the empty field, the three girls sat in silence. Mac stared down at the ground, playing with a loose thread on her jeans. Madison was sitting with her back turned towards the woods, her expression unreadable.

Veronica, however, continued to stare into the woods looking for any sign of somthing out of the ordinary. It had been rather quiet for a while. "What exactly were you doing in the woods anyway?" Mac asked suddenly. "I just wanted to see what else was here." Madison answered.

"Well...Caleb went into the woods alone and look what happened to him." Veronica said. For a moment Madison said nothing, then she stood up. "I can't do this." she said, walking away from their table. Veronica knew she was heading for the parking lot, which was not a good idea at all.

She stood up and followed her "What are you doing?" she asked. Madison didn't stop walking "Home." she said flatly. "Why don't you just wait for Devin?" Veronica questioned her. "I'm scared, okay? I just found dead guy so i'm getting the hell out of here." Madison said.

"Listen to me, leaving now would be a really, really bad idea. Jut wait until they're back." Veronica said. By now they reached the lot. Madison was walking to her car when she stopped. "Why would I stay, sombody killed Caleb and they could still be here." with that Madison turned around to unlock her car.

Veronica gave up on any hope talking to Madison and turned around. She barley got three steps away when she heard Madison scream. Veronica turned around to see her being thrown to the ground by the killer, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Madison fell and the killer pulled a knife out of his back pocket. "No!" Veronica shouted. Madison screamed again and Veronica pulled out the tazer. Without hesitation she grabbed the mans arm and tazed him. He screamed in pain and dropped he knife, falling down just inches away from Madison.

The knife clattered to the ground and Veronica tried to grab it but the killer grabbed her leg and pulled him down as well. Pain shot through her arm as she fell. The killer was getting back up but Veronica kicked him hard in the face.

At that moment Mac ran around the corner and saw what was happening. "Veronica!" she shouted. Madison was still trying to get back up when the killer grabbed the knife out of Veronica's reach and jammed it into Madisons back. She screamed once more, it was probably the loudest Veronica had heard anybody scream.

Mac ran to her best friends side and pulled her up to her feet. The killer pulled the knife out and prepared to stab her again but Veronica kicked him hard in the leg. He cried out in pain and collapsed.

Veronica bent down next to Madison without paying attention to the killer. But she could tell, Madison was already dead, or at least close enough to it. Then she heard another scream and the sound of her tazer followed by somthing heavy falling.

She turned around to see Mac had tazed the killer again. What Veronica should have done was stabbed him, or even unmasked him. But Madison was dead and she was scared. "Come on!" she said, stepping over the fallen man and running. Mac followed with the tazer in her hand.

The two of them ran across the lot and back to the still empty field. Just when Veronica thought it was safe she turned to see the killer standing behind her, holding the knife.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I meant to sooner but I kept forgetting (Stupid, I know). Anyway I took some of your advice and I hope yu ike this chapter. And again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
